A Drunken Marriage of Orange Cats
by yoshi3000
Summary: Warper powers can get you lots of things: ki powers, supersanity, married to the alien princess of the Teen Titans...wait WHAT! No, that was the alcohol for the last one. Well, Wayne Williams now has a mostly innocent alien wife who's taking this in stride. Raven, what have you done? (Tags inside, up for adoption (PM first)) Inspired by Austin ga Kill


A/N: The following is a non-profit fan-based tale. Teen Titans belongs to DC. If I owned it, TTG would have never happened.

* * *

A Drunken Tamaranean Marriage of Orange Cats

A Teen Titans Fanfiction (OCxStarfire)

* * *

RealityWarper!OC (6th)/EmpoweredMartialArtist!OC/Human!OC/Anti-hero!OC

A/N: Due to Hurricanes Ingrate and Moron, I can't work on my main series like normal. Add to the fact, my laptop has mechanical issues now of all times. So, I'm stuck with the Surface until it's fixed. If I can get my laptop fixed in the near future, the adventures can continue. For now, enjoy some one-shots. Thanks to Austin ga Kill for getting me on a Drunken Marriage kick. And now, I got power back at home, but no phone lines. At least, I can type up at home and post elsewhere. The Starfire version like I promised, as you will noticed, Wayne (in this version) is a lot less innocent. This plays a better parallel. As for Starfire's portrayal, I'll be taking a few cues from the comics.

* * *

Wayne Williams wanted to be the next teenage superhero like the Teen Titans. When a dying reality warper offered that chance, Wayne jumped at the call. Thus the new 6th level reality warper superhero, Shadeki, was born. Wayne thought that the world needed another black superhero. However, this lead to Wayne sliding a bit into being an anti-hero. Mostly due to extreme crimes of passion in Hollywood. He had a bit of a chip on his shoulder. After dismantling a sex trafficking ring, Wayne needed a drink to forget what he saw that night. What could go wrong? A lot thanks to a bottle of nigrum ex.

Wayne awoke with a headache throbbing due to his hangover though he expected this considering he couldn't even remember how much he drank. He felt as if Superman gave him a concussion. He groaned. He noticed he was in his room at his home which was fine for him. Wayne lived in a penthouse isolated away from the city. Since he had no real close friends or family, it was easy for him to go and come as he wanted. However, he realized something was very wrong. He felt hands on him….womanly hands. Panic would be etched on Wayne's face, but he took a breath to calm down.

"Ok, you brought a woman home with you. You still have your Shadeki hairdo up, so that's good." Wayne thought.

Wayne took a page out of Superman's book with a paper-thin disguise. The Shadeki do consisted of his hair paired and wearing a black martial artist headband ala Ryu. His normal do outside of hero having his hair cover one eye ala emo. If people were stupid enough to fall of Superman's glasses, they were dumb enough for his hairdo, he thought.

"All right, let's see who the lady is. Better not a fangirl…" Shadeki thought before turning over.

He was pleasantly surprised to see it wasn't a fangirl, but the orange-skinned space babe, Starfire of Tamaran. Wayne wouldn't lie, he was a fan of hers. The beauty of the Titans was currently naked and curled up on him. Wayne got up slowly not to wake her and noticed their clothes scattered all over the floor. Starfire had started to stir before waking up. She floated up not realized she was naked just yet. However, she noticed she was an unfamiliar room.

"Morning…" Wayne said getting her attention. "And before you freak, we're at my home."

"Oh…." Starfire said floated back down on the bed. "Morning….mind telling me how and why am I here? My aching head…"

"No idea. I went out to a bar a friend of mine owns to drink away to forgot something terrible for the first time. It's all a blank up until now." Wayne remarked. "And from your wincing, you have a hangover as well."

Starfire seemed to frown a bit.

"I remember I came down to Hollywood for a party with Raven, but she ditched me. Last thing I recall was going to a "Drunken Arc" and asking for a drink another person was having." Starfire remarked.

"The Drunken Arc. That's the same bar I went to and I was the only patron there. Which means something led to us to being here. And from the stains on the bedsheet, we definitely had sex while we was intoxicated." Wayne said looking down at the stairs.

Starfire gasped only in mild surprise before calming down rather quickly to Wayne's confusion. Starfire explained that her culture were rather blasé on norms most people on Earth wouldn't be.

"I'm surprised she's not treating this like an issue. Then again, her other counterparts are rather…blasé about these things." Wayne thought before shrugging.

Wayne got up deciding not to dwell on it. If Starfire was cool about this, so be it. Wayne got dressed back into costume. The costume was more or less, a gi. A black gi with red linings tattered at the side ala Akuma. He also had a pair of weighted boots, a red belt tied into a knot, a pair of fingerless gloves, and pouches on the pants for hidden weapons. However, putting on the gloves lead to Wayne discover a wedding band on his finger. Wayne facepalmed. As Starfire got dressed in front of him, he found the wedding certificate.

"Hey Starfire…you might want to look at this." Wayne said as Starfire.

Starfire saw that and looked up at the new wedding ring on her finger. Most people would be horrified to find themselves in a marriage due to being drunk, but Starfire wasn't like most. She took it in stride which partly disturbed Wayne.

"Jeez, no wonder Blackfire sold her into slavery, she is way too passive due to her culture." Wayne thought. "However, this won't be so bad, I guess. Least I can do, is take some responsibility."

It was dawning on Wayne that despite the norms her culture had, she was practically innocent. And now, he was bound to her. Starfire seemed giddy.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Wayne. Wayne Williams, the Shadeki." Wayne said.

"I thought you looked familiar. You were the one that helped us stop Dr. Light last week. But you took off before we could introduce ourselves." Starfire mused.

"I was backed up with things to do." Wayne said sharply.

"Well it's a joy to meet you, and I can't wait to introduce you to my friends." Starfire said excitedly. "We must go today after our "hangovers" fade."

"Shit." Wayne thought. "Robin's practically going to strangle me….or Raven because she ditched Starfire. Or both of us if my luck's bad."

Wayne the anti-hero was in a marriage with practically one of the more pure-hearted heroes. Well Wayne get a bit lighter or Starfire get a bit darker? Time will tell…

* * *

(A/N: And there you have it. To let you all know, Shadeki's costume in the Raven version is the same but the colors are more based off Ryu then Akuma. I really do like making these little oneshots. This one is free for adoption as well provided I am contacted first. The question is would I do a Blackfire version?)


End file.
